1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breakaway post that can be used for mounting signs, highway reflectors, mailboxes and the like. A breakaway post is attached to a base post in such a manner that upon impact to the breakaway post, a splice plate fractures and allows the breakaway post to move away from the base post. The splice plate can be replaced to restore the sign to its initial position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Highway signs and highway reflectors are typically displayed by mounting them on a post which is driven into the ground. When such conventional posts are damaged by a vehicle, snowplow or other destructive acts, the bent or otherwise damaged post must be removed and a new post must be repositioned into the ground. Such reconstruction wastes the original post material and requires removal of the sign or reflector from the damaged post, as well as replacement of such sign or reflector to a new post. Furthermore, such reconstruction requires that the new post be driven into the ground. With a one-piece conventional post design, the post is normally driven with forceful blows delivered from a relatively high location, thus making it awkward for a worker to drive the new post into the ground.
Other conventional designs include a replaceable post mounted to a permanent base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,567 teaches a self-erecting roadway marking post which has a metal anchor tube that is driven into the ground. The anchor tube forms a cavity which receives a lower end portion of an elongated cylindrical flexible marking tube, which is preferably constructed of a resilient plastic material. The '567 patent teaches a relatively elaborate arrangement of mechanical elements which enable the marking post to be restored to an initial condition after encountering a damaging impact force, without replacing the anchor tube. Resilient or flexible posts tolerate relatively small impact forces without fracturing; however, wind forces tend to vibrate, shake or sway such flexible posts and thereby distract motorists. It is to be noted that in cold weather, plastic posts become brittle and more susceptible to fracture.
Mailbox posts are often prone to impact forces from snowplows, mail delivery vehicles and the like. One particular mailbox post, marketed by Steel City Corp., in Youngstown, Ohio, includes a metal anchor that is driven into the ground. A wood post is attached to a bracket formed by the metal anchor. Such company also markets a metal post that has an adjustable height as a result of a two-piece post structure. Such metal anchors are constructed of square tubing and have a pointed bottom portion for driving the metal anchor into the ground.
Even in view of conventional post designs, it is apparent that there is a need for a breakaway post that after destructive impact can be quickly restored to its initial position without replacing the post itself. It is also apparent that there is a need for a breakaway post that can be easily and economically replaced in the field without using heavy or expensive equipment or tools.